Rose Colored Glasses
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: AU Toni Monetti meets Roy Harper at her favourite café and realizes that there is a lot more to Roy than a strong, witty, handsome yet well built man…ArgentxSpeedy R&R plz


**Just a oneshot between Argent and Speedy. A couple I just adore!!! Enjoy!!**

Rose-Colored Glasses

She was sipping coffee at her favourite café when she noticed a man with almost orangish-red hair and gorgeous blue eyes. She stopped midway her drink when she noticed someone behind him. It was…Richard? Richard Grayson was one of her best friends', Kori, boyfriend, and she had never seen them separate ever. She concluded that the man with red hair must have been one of Richard's friends. She sipped coffee to avoid arousing suspicion, and her heart instantly leaped when the man with orangish-red hair sit down beside her as all the other seats in the café were taken.

She felt edgy when he sat next to her, but tried to not show him. She looked out the window and saw Richard talking to a woman with white hair and one eye path and a red haired girl holding her hand. Looking back at the man beside her, she assumed the worst.

She looked down at her black coffee, trying not to show the disappointment she had. She was, surprised, however when the man said, "Hi."

Her red eyes looked nervously at him when she hesitated, "Uh…hi?"

The man giggled, "I'm Roy Harper, and don't be startled. I love starting conversations."

She looked sideways at him and realized that a name such as Roy Harper suited him _very_ well. She answered, "Toni Monetti."

Roy smiled as he nodded. At this time the waiter had come by the table and asked for an order. He pulled down the waiter and gave him something and whispered something into his ear. The waiter nodded nervously as he shuffled down to the kitchen. Toni looked at him puzzled. Roy simply shook his head, a gesture telling her to not worry. He smiled, "So…uh, I think I've seen you before."

Toni felt her heart flutter, "Uh…I'm your bud, Richard's girlfriend's best friend. Well, one of them, anyway."

Roy nodded before looking out the window. Richard had already left and the woman with white hair waved at him. Nodding in her direction, she brought his attention back to Toni. Toni looked at the white haired woman, then back at Roy. Roy noticed Toni's edginess and laughed. Looking back at Roy in surprise, she raised her eyebrow.

Roy chuckled, "She's not my girlfriend, Toni. That's my daughter's nanny, Rose Wilson. Though you do have to admit, she's a great looker. Too bad she's dating Xavier Redd, huh?"

Toni took each piece of information slowly and was shocked when he saw daughter. She asked, "Daughter?" Her voice cracked at the end of her question.

Roy nodded, "Lian Harper. My ex-girlfriend named her that. A cutie, isn't she?" He looked out the window and smiled at his daughter who was waving.

Toni felt the world drop on top of her. He had a child, already? Was he married? She looked at his left hand, but didn't see a wedding band. She commented, "Yeah…nice…cute."

Roy chuckled which made Toni's head shot up. She looked at him in surprise.

He simply said, "I'm not dating, Toni, if that's what you are wondering. I've stopped dating for four years, ever since I found out about Lian."

Toni sighed in relief, hoping not that Roy caught it. However, he did. He chuckled once more before leaning over the table to be face to face with her. Toni felt her heart fluttering 100 miles per hour, maybe even more. She simply 'Hmmm'ed.

Leaning back in his seat, Roy put an arm around the seat beside him which was empty. "You are dating any one?"

Toni was about to nod yes when she shook her head. Roy looked at her in surprise, when he cocked an eyebrow.

She simply said, "I used to date Garth Johnson. We broke up recently."

What surprised Toni the most was Roy's reaction. He tightened his jaw and puckered his lips. "Garth Johnson, huh? Great guy. Used to go to high school together."

Toni nodded and was about to ask Roy something when he interjected and said, "Her name was Jade Nguyen. Was a Chinese, you know?"

Widening her eyes, Toni looked at him in shock. "How did you ever know I was going to ask that?" she stuttered.

Roy shrugged. "You looked like you were going to ask, so I told you."

Toni said, "Ahh." Then she took a sip out of her coffee when the waiter came with Roy's order. He received the one cappuccino and one tea he ordered. He pointed to the cappuncino, "It's for Rose."

Toni nodded once again before sipping her coffee out of her coffee mug. She asked, "What happened?"

Roy sighed before answering, "She was an assassin sent to kill me. You see I work as the GM of Harper Enterprises. I found out about some illegal trading and she was sent to kill me. First, she was to seduce me, then kill me. But fate turned around. We had an affair, which resulted in Lian. She told me just two years ago. She left her job and now is a police officer in Gotham."

Toni's eyes widened, "Wow, and to think I had a tragic past."

Roy asked, "What happened?"

Toni sighed before replying, "My father was a criminal and he made me to kill him with my own hands. I was sent to juvenile jail for four years before I was sent out. Then I met Garth Johnson. We had not a bad relationship, but then I realized he was cheating on me with Kori's older sister, Koma."

Roy's eyes widened once again, "Wow."

Shaking the thought, she said, "It's nothing." She looked at her watch and realized it was time to go to work. "I've got to go to work."

Roy nodded before standing up as well. He leant out a hand for a handshake. Hesitatingly, she accepted it. When they were shaking, Roy said, "Well, I hope to see you soon. It was great meeting you." He first broke the handshake before leaving the café. He turned back and smiled at Toni before leaving. Toni waved at him like a dumfounded idiot before realizing a sheet of paper on her hand. She looked at it and realized it was a number. She smiled at the exit, "Yeah, hope to see you too."

**Like it? I was itching to make a Speedy and Argent oneshot, so I have. This will have a sequel so…plz review!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


End file.
